


Hold Me Close

by Croc9400



Series: When Alec Met Magnus (Celebrity Magnus AU) [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Celebrity! Magnus, Coming Out, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Teacher! Alec, angst outweighs the fluff tho, death mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:44:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20807990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croc9400/pseuds/Croc9400
Summary: Magnus Bane leads an incredibly busy life, and unfortunately, that causes him to be away at times when his boyfriend needs him the most***OR five times Alec needs Magnus and one time he's there





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Oooo we've got an angsty one up! Hope you enjoy it!

_One_

Alec’s heart was heavy. His whole body ached and he just wanted to go home and curl up in a ball, but he couldn’t. 

He had to stand strong.

He stood against the wall in the multi-purpose room, his class sitting on their little carpet squares on the ground near him, most likely not comprehending quite what was going on. The only one who did was standing at the front of the room with her father. Both sat on the stage next to principal, who was addressing the school. They were at a memorial service. A memorial service for one of Alec’s colleagues, and one of his student’s step-mother. 

There had been a lot of debate about whether or not to host the memorial during school hours. Alec had fought hard to have some sort of acknowledgement during the school day, knowing she deserved that. They had settled with doing a short service during the day and a longer service later that night. Parents had been informed beforehand as well, leaving the decision up to them, whether or not they wanted their children to be there. Alec understood the logic but he felt she deserved more. 

Because she did. She had been teaching there for longer than Alec could remember. She was the reason Alec got moved to kindergarten, where he had always wanted to be. She had really taken him under his wing when he began. 

And just like that she was gone. 

He took a deep breath in a blinked rapidly, willing the tears back into his eyes. He was grateful the room was dark, he was able to wipe them away discreetly. He wasn’t going to make it through this day. 

But he had to. 

+++

Alec thanked whatever god might be out there that the subway car he climbed into was empty. He needed to be alone. He had just gotten out of the memorial, and he needed to be alone. 

Or did he?

Before he could think, he was taking his phone from his pocket and dialing Magnus’ number. It rang four times before he picked up. 

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus’ voice instantly calmed him. Not a lot, but enough to keep the tears from spilling out of his eyes. 

“Are you home?” Alec asked quickly, trying to keep his voice steady. He knew he could transfer in a few stops and get to Magnus’ within the hour. 

“Are you alright?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Alec lied, “just...wanna see you, is all,” 

“I want to see you too, but I’m on my way to the airport,”

“Oh,” Alec tried not to sound too disappointed, “why?”

“Reshoots,” Magnus replied, “I need to be on set tomorrow five am,”

“Oh, okay,” Alec sighed, “when will you be back?”

“I don’t know...maybe a week or two?” Magnus replied, then listened to Alec’s breathing, “are you sure you’re okay, love? I’ll come back if you need me to,”

Alec took a deep breath in, glad he had just called Magnus instead of FaceTiming him. If he had, Magnus would see the tears currently streaming down his face. 

“I’m fine, no need to come back,” Alec said again, “let me know when you’re back,”

“Okay,” Magnus replied, clearly not convinced but not wanting to push it, “I love you,”

“I love you, too,”

Alec hung up the phone and tossed it on the seat next to him before burying his head in his hands and let a sob rack through his body. The weight and the emotion of the day seeped out of him as he cried. It had only been three months, but he wanted, no, he needed Magnus in this moment. He didn’t know if he was ready to cry in front of his boyfriend yet, but he knew it would happen at some point. Tonight, at least, he didn’t want Magnus to turn around and get virtually no sleep because of him. 

He nearly missed his stop, but when he heard the announcement, he wiped his eyes and took a deep breath, composing himself best he could. He knew Max would say something if he saw him come in like this, so he knew he had to compose himself. He had a few blocks to walk, and he was sure the winter air would help calm him down.

When he opened his front door, Max was sitting on the couch, and he only nodded in acknowledgement when Alec came in. He nearly cried again at the thoughtfulness of his little brother. He knew how Alec got when he was upset, and was more than happy to leave him alone for the time being. 

He went into his bedroom and locked the door. If he couldn’t be with Magnus, he just wanted to be alone. Having no tears left to cry, he only stared up at the dark ceiling, aching and numb. 

***

_Two_

“Good morning, Alec,” Underhill smiled at him as Alec walked into the teacher’s lounge. Alec grunted in response before going right over to the coffee machine to pour his second cup. He had finished his first on the train, as he always did, and he needed to get at least two cups in him before he could face his kids with a cheery expression on his face. 

“How was your night?” Underhill asked. 

“Oh same old,” Alec replied, “my boyfriend’s out of town so there’s nothing too exciting going on in my life right now,”

“He travels a lot, doesn’t he?” Underhill asked. Alec usually wouldn’t be so open with his coworkers, or anyone really about his relationship, but Underhill had confided in him about his relationship with Lorenzo, and that had taken their friendship a step further, causing Alec to open up to him a little as well. 

“Yeah, he does,” Alec replied. 

“Have you ever thought of going with him?” Underhill asked. 

“I would if we were off anytime he went away. He invites me sometimes,” Alec replied, taking a sip of his coffee, which was now cool enough that it only slightly burnt his tongue when he drank it, “but I’m not a big traveler anyway,”

“But you’d go to be with him?” Underhill began pouring his own cup. 

“Of course,” Alec replied, pulling out his phone as he felt it buzz in his pocket. He slid his finger across the article that had popped up on his phone and his heart dropped as he saw the image at the top. 

It was a photo of Magnus with his ex-girlfriend, Camille and she had her lips firmly planted on his. 

“Alec? You okay?” Underhill asked. Alec quickly shoved his phone in his pocket before Underhill could see the article. 

“Yeah, um, I’ll be right back,” Alec said, making his way towards the door. He tried to keep the tears from falling from his eyes as he made his way his classroom; the only place he knew he’d have any privacy for the next twenty minutes until the doors opened. 

His hands shook as he took his phone out of his pocket. He didn’t want to face the fact that Magnus had cheated on him. He didn’t think it was possible, especially with someone who had hurt him as much as Camille had, but he had to be sure. He clicked Magnus name and exhaled as he put the phone up to his ear. 

“Alexander, to what do I owe this call?” Magnus asked overenthusiastically. It felt like a knife to Alec’s heart. He was trying to play it off. He had cheated on him and was now trying to hide it. 

“I saw the photo,” Alec said, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible. 

“What photo?” Magnus asked. 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Magnus,” Alec said, his voice coming off a little more harsh than he had wanted. 

“I really don’t know what photo you’re talking about, Alex-”

“Of you and Camille,” Alec cut him off. 

“Fuck! Someone took a picture of that?!” Magnus nearly yelled. Tears welled in Alec’s eyes. 

“Oh, I’m sorry they spoiled the secret,” Alec said as bitterly as he could. 

“No! No no no! Alec no, I didn’t cheat on you!” Magnus said quickly.

“Then what the fuck happened?” Alec asked. 

“It was after the show, we all went out for a drink, then she told me she knew I was dating someone before she kissed me,” Magnus said, “I was so shocked that she had said she knew I was dating someone that I didn’t see her coming in to kiss me, otherwise I would’ve stopped her. I wasn’t drunk or anything, she just caught me off guard, she might’ve been lying. She might not even know about you. I would never cheat on you, Alexander, I love you, please you have to believe me!”

“I do,” Alec replied, “I just...I needed to be sure,”

“I love you, Alexander,” Magnus said, “I am so sorry about this...I wish I could give you a hug,”

“I wish I could too,” Alec said, so softly he barely heard himself. 

“I promise I was going to call you after you were done work,” Magnus said, “but I didn’t want to wake you up or worry you before your day started. I didn’t know they took a photo, I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, I understand,” Alec replied, “I need to go. My kids will be in in five minutes,”

“And I need to go clean up this publicity disaster,” Magnus replied, “do you mind...do you mind if I tell the world I have a boyfriend?”

Alec took a deep breath in. There couldn’t be any harm in that, right? Especially if it meant he was able to fully dispel what happened with Camille. 

“Yeah, you can,” Alec replied before he could second guess himself, “I love you,”

“I love you, too,” Magnus replied, “have a good day, Alexander,”

“You too,” Alec replied, “see you next week,”

“See you next week,”

Alec exhaled loudly and wiped his eyes after Magnus hung up. He slammed his hands on the desk. He wished Magnus was here with him. He calmed him down, and with this whole situation, all he wanted to do was hold him, but only after letting him know he was his. He sighed and chugged the rest of his coffee, knowing he was probably going to need another cup to get through the day. 

***

_Three_

“Where do you want this?” Alec asked, Max’s final box in his hand. 

“Uh, put it on the desk for now,” Max said as he started unpacking his clothes into his drawers. Alec put the box down and looked at his little brother, methodically folding his jeans before putting them in the dorm drawer. The day had finally come. They were moving Max into college. Well, he was moving Max into college. Their parents couldn’t have been bothered to be here, Izzy had already started school and was already neck deep in assignments, and Jace was away for work. So Alec was moving Max into college. 

He tried not to think that he was about to leave his little brother behind. Granted, he wasn’t going to be too far from home, they were still in the same borough, but he was moving out. He had more or less been looking after his baby brother for the past eighteen years, and he had been basically living with him for the past seven years. 

He took a deep breath and blinked away the tears in his eyes before opening the box with his sheets and towels. 

“Which pair of sheets do you want on your bed?” Alec asked. 

“I guess the blue ones,” Max replied. Alec nodded and laid them out of the bed before putting the rest in a sturdier box that was going under his bed. Alec began making the bed, trying not to think about how he was leaving his brother behind. He had desperately wanted Magnus to come with them and help, and he had assured Alec that if he wasn’t Magnus Bane, he would join them. When Alec had asked, Magnus had told him he’d be waiting for him at his apartment when he got home. Unfortunately though, he got a call that morning that he needed to go in to negotiate a contract for his upcoming film and he had been fighting that battle for a while, so Alec had told him to go, as much as it pained him to do so. 

After they got Max’s room set up they went down to get lunch. They ate in relative silence as Alec didn’t quite know what to talk about, and he could tell his brother was anxious. They walked back to his dorm after lunch, where Alec stopped in his doorway. 

“So...I guess I’ll be off?” Alec asked, looking at Max for approval. 

“Yeah, sure,” Max replied, “I have some welcome ceremony soon so…”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded and opened his arms, and his little brother fell into them easily. They clung to each other tightly, neither wanting to let go. 

“You’ll let me know if you need anything?” Alec asked. 

“Yes,” Max replied. 

“And you know you’re welcomed at home whenever you want,” Alec told him, “but you’re not allowed to use it to escape your problems,”

Max laughed a little, “I know. Enjoy having the house to yourself,”

“You know I’m gonna miss you,” Alec replied, patting him on the back and pulling away. 

“Let me rephrase: you and Magnus enjoy having the house to yourself,” Max said, taking a step back. 

Alec chuckled, “we certainly will,”

“Oh my god, stop!” Max covered his ears. 

“You brought it up,” Alec laughed, “I love you,”

“I love you too,” Max smiled, “see you soon, big brother,”

“See you soon,” Alec said softly before nodding slightly and moving away from his door. He exhaled as he walked down the hall, trying to wipe his eyes as discreetly as possible. He knew he wasn’t the only person crying today, but no one needed to see that. He went down the stairs and out the front door, the humid August air hitting him like a wall. The sky was dark, and it was certainly going to start raining, and that did not help his mood. 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Magnus, asking him how he was doing and if he could call him later. Alec teared up at the thoughtfulness of his boyfriend. They had been together for almost a year, so Alec was pretty comfortable talking with him. Regardless, he still hadn’t cried in front of him. He told Magnus he’d need a little more time then they’d chat, but until then, he was going to go home and just let his emotions out. As much as he wanted Magnus to hold him, he couldn’t, so he was just going to continue to make do how he had the first twenty-seven years of his life. 

***

_Four_

Alec leaned back in his chair as he saw Izzy calling him. He gently placed his pen, the same pen Magnus had gotten him on their first date, down on the desk before he picked up. 

“Hey Iz, what’s up?” Alec asked. 

“Are you Alexander Lightwood?” someone who was definitely not Izzy asked him. 

“Who is this? Where’s my sister?” Alec immediately asked. 

“She’s at the hospital,” the person replied, “she was in a car accident,”

“Is she okay?!” Alec asked frantically, jumping up from his desk and running out of the office into his and Magnus’ bedroom. He pulled on the pair of sneakers he kept at his bedside before grabbing his jacket and grabbing the keys to Magnus’ car.

“She’s in surgery right now,” he replied. 

“I’m on my way,” Alec said, hanging up and frantically pressing the button to their private elevator. He had never noticed how slowly the elevator moved until this moment. This was the only apartment it went to and it cranked up slower than Alec ever could’ve imagined. If the paps hadn’t figured out which was one Magnus’ apartment and were occasionally able to sneak onto the penthouse floor he would’ve run out the door and down the stairs but he couldn’t.

He ran into the elevator when it arrived and clicked the buttons frantically until the doors closed. As he nearly the bottom floor and used Magnus’ keys to start his car. Magnus insisted that since they were living together now it was their car, but Alec didn’t use it much. He always felt bad when he did because he didn’t feel it belonged to him. He still took the train to work, even when Magnus insisted he didn’t need it for today. This time, however, he was eternally grateful for the car, knowing if he had taken the train it would take him too long to get there. 

Magnus was currently in New Zealand, filming the outdoor portions of his next film. He had been there for nearly two weeks already, and he wasn’t due home for another three. Alec had a long weekend coming and he was supposed to go spend it with Magnus, but he didn’t know if that was going to happen now.

His hands shook as he pressed the ignition. He knew he needed to calm down or else he would get into an accident on the way there. He hooked his phone up to the bluetooth before tapping Magnus’ contact, not caring for the time of day on the other side of the world. 

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice was groggy. Alec calmed slightly at hearing his voice, but it was nothing to having him there with him. 

“Izzy’s in the hospital,” Alec said, his voice shaking. At this point in their relationship, Magnus had seen him cry. He still subconsciously tried to hide it because that’s what he’d been doing for years, but he couldn’t bring himself to even try now.

“Is she alright?!” Magnus asked, suddenly more awake. 

“I don’t know,” Alec said, taking a breath in as he backed out of the space. Tears began gathering in his eyes, “I’m on my way to the hospital now,”

“I’m coming home,” Magnus said and Alec could hear him moving around. 

“No! No, don’t come home,” Alec said, sniffling and wiping his eyes, “you’re working, I’ll be fine,”

“Alexander, if...if the worst happens, I’m a twelve hour flight away,” Magnus said softly, “I want to be there for you and your family,”

“At least wait until I get to the hospital,” Alec let more tears fall from his eyes as he told Magnus to stay away. He wanted nothing more than for his boyfriend to hold him tight and tell him everything was going to be okay, but they had already pushed back the release date of this film due to his co-star’s injuries, they couldn’t push it back more. He didn’t want to pull Magnus away from his job just for him. 

“Are you driving!?” Magnus asked urgently.

“How the hell else am I supposed to get there?!” Alec snapped before he could think, then he took a deep breath in, “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, Alexander, just be careful, please,” Magnus said softly, “you’re not in the best emotional state right now,”

Alec let out a small sob that was meant to be a laugh, “you could say that,”

“I’m serious,” Magnus said firmly, “if you don’t take me seriously I’m getting on the plane right now and coming home,” 

“Okay, okay, I’m focusing,” Alec insisted, taking a deep breath in and wiping his tears, focusing his eyes on the road in front of him. 

“Alec, you still there?” Magnus asked ten minutes later, during which Alec had said nothing. 

“Yeah, still here,” Alec said quickly, “I just pulled up to the hospital,” 

“Do you want me to stay on?” Magnus asked. 

“I’ll call you back in a minute,” Alec said. 

“Okay, I love you,” Magnus said softly.

“I love you too,” Alec replied turned off the car. He took a deep breath in and wiped his eyes. Once he had calmed himself down enough, he got out of the car and walked into the emergency room and up to the front desk. 

“Hi, can I help you?” the woman behind the desk asked. 

“I’m here to see Isabelle Lightwood,” Alec said, trying his best to keep his voice steady. The nurse typed a few things into the computer. 

“Okay, she is...out of surgery,” the nurse told him. 

“Is she okay?” Alec asked urgently. 

“I don’t know,” the nurse replied, “I’ll let someone know you’re here and they’ll come and talk to you,”

“Okay, thank you,” Alec went and sat down, where his leg instantly started bouncing. 

“Isabelle Lightwood,”

Alec all but jumped out of his seat. He found the man who called his name and quickly walked over to him. 

“Hi,” he said with a smile, “you are…?”

“Uh, Alec, Alexander Lightwood. I’m Izzy’s brother,” Alec said. 

“The emergency contact,” the man said.

“Yes,” Alec replied. 

“Your sister is stable,” he said. 

“Thank god,” Alec exhaled, “what happened?”

“She was t-boned at an intersection, it was pretty bad,” the nurse replied, “they had to use the jaws of life. She’s got a long road to recovery ahead of her, but she should be okay, there shouldn’t be any lasting effects,”

“Can I see her?” Alec asked. 

“She’s still unconscious, but I can take you to her room,” the nurse said before turning and going deeper into the hospital. Alec quickly followed, keeping up with his quick pace before he stopped in front of a door before gesturing for Alec to go inside. 

“Thank you,” Alec said. He nodded and walked away. Alec took a deep breath before he grabbed the handle and opened the door.  
He gasped when he saw his little sister. There was a cast on her arm and her neck was in a brace. She had a cannula in her nose and there were cuts across her face and down her broken arm, and that’s just what he could see above the covers. 

He knew he needed to call people. He needed to call his brothers, his parents, Simon, but he could only bring himself to call Magnus. 

He brought the phone up to his ear and Magnus picked up before the end of the first ring. 

“She’s okay,” Alec said instantly, his eyes welling up in relief. 

“Oh thank god,” Magnus sighed, “okay, do you still want me to come home? Because I will come home, darling,”

“I know you would, but I’m okay,” Alec lied. He wanted Magnus by his side at this moment, but he knew that would be selfish of him. Magnus needed to work, and Alec wasn’t going to take him away from that. 

“You’re going to be okay?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine,” Alec replied, “though I don’t know if I can come visit next weekend,”

“I’ll come to you,” Magnus said instantly. 

“No, I won’t take you from your work, I’m fine,” Alec lied again, “we’ll talk though. Depending on how she’s doing, maybe I’ll come,”

“I miss you,” Magnus said softly.

“I miss you too,” Alec replied, “but I need to call my family, and you should probably go back to sleep,”

“Okay,” Magnus said, “I’ll call you when I get up. I love you,”

“I love you too,” Alec said and then hung up. He sighed and let a few tears fall before he picked up his phone again, mentally preparing himself to call his family. 

***

_Five_

“What do you mean you aren’t coming?!” Alec asked frantically. He stood on the porch of his family’s estate just outside the city. His entire family was inside for their Sunday lunch. It was a relatively new tradition his mother had started, as she was trying to start to be a better parent. Her and Robert still fought all the time when they weren’t around, but there were rumors amongst his siblings that she was thinking of filing for divorce. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Magnus said on the other line, “there are paps everywhere. I came down and saw some in the garage. I sent the building staff in and they couldn’t find them. I will be followed,”

“Magnus,” Alec tried to keep his voice steady, “I can’t do this without you,”

Magnus sighed. He knew what his boyfriend was about to do. He was about to come out to his parents. The two of them had talked at length about the ever present paparazzi outside their home and about the possibility of being caught together. They had also discussed coming out to the public as well. But Alec needed to do one thing before they could do that: he needed to come out to his parents. 

Their plan was a simple one. Alec had told his family that he’d been dating someone and he was going to introduce them to his family. Then Magnus was going to show up at the door and they would be so star struck that they wouldn’t be able to focus on the fact that he was gay. 

But now Magnus wasn’t coming. 

“You can do this, darling,” Magnus insisted, “your siblings are there. They won’t let your parents say anything to you,”

“They can’t stop them, Mags,” Alec insisted. Then the door opened, and he saw his mother standing there. He saw the rest of his family in the living room behind her, his siblings giving him concerned looks. 

“Everything alright, Alec?” she asked. 

“Umm…” Alec hesitated and before he could stop himself, “I’m gay and I’ve been dating Magnus Bane for the past three years,”

“What?” Maryse asked. 

“WHAT!?” Robert stood. 

“Alexan-” Magnus began over the phone but Alec quickly hung it up and shoved it in his pocket. 

“He was supposed to come but the paparazzi are outside our apartment,” Alec said quickly.

“Our apartment?!” You’re living with him?” Maryse asked. Robert began stepping towards the door and Alec turned and ran. Judging by the looks on his parents’ faces, his mother was confused and a little shocked, but his father...his father looked angry. 

He heard people calling his name behind him, but he kept running. He felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, but he ignored it. He just ran towards the trees. He didn’t dare look over his shoulder. He didn’t want to know who was following him. 

“Alec! Alec stop! Alec!”

He felt a hand on his arm on his arm and he tried to rip his arm free, but they held tight to him as they slowed down. Alec turned and saw Jace standing behind him, both of them breathing heavily. 

“I’m proud of you, Alec,” Jace said. 

“I wasn’t supposed to do that,” Alec said, turning away from his brother and discreetly wiping his eyes, “Magnus...he-he-he...he was supposed to be here with me! He was supposed to distract them…”

“Izzy and Max are talking to them,” Jace said, “everything’s gonna be okay,”

“Did you see the look on dad’s face?!” Alec asked, “he looked like he was going to kill me!” 

“Alec!”

Alec looked up and saw Max running towards them. He took a deep breath in and tried to compose himself as best he could. He continued to ignore the buzzing of his phone in his pocket. 

“You can come back,” Max said when he approached them, “everything’s fine, you’re good,”

“Wait, really?” Alec asked, a little hopeful.

“Wait. That was misleading,” Max said, “dad, uh, said some things. Mom kicked him out. Now she wants to talk to you,”

“I can’t talk to her right now,” Alec said, turning to go back towards the woods.

“You can’t just go running into the woods,” Jace said, grabbing his arm, “just come back and talk to her,”

“No, I can’t talk to her,” Alec said, “I can’t talk to anyone,”

“Alec…” Max began. 

“I need Magnus,” Alec said softly, before he began walking back towards the house, “I’m going home. I-I-I I can’t be here,” 

“You can’t run away from this, Alec!” Jace yelled after him. 

“I can run for now!” Alec yelled back. 

“How are you going to get home?” Jace asked. 

“I’ll call a lyft!” he replied, not looking back. Jace sighed and looked at Max before both went to catch up with their brother. 

“Will you please just, come and talk to her?” Jace asked, “just for five minutes. Then if you still want to leave after that, I’ll take you home,”

“Fine,” Alec huffed, letting his brothers lead him inside. He tried to keep his impending panic attack under control. His phone was still buzzing. He finally took it out of his pocket and saw a massive amount of calls and texts from Magnus. He didn’t read any of them, just sent him a quick message that he was fine and was coming home soon. 

Inside, his mother sat on the couch while Izzy and Simon sat on the love seat adjacent to it. Clary stood leaning against the wall, and everyone looked up when they walked in. 

“Alec,” Maryse stood and walked over to him. Alec tensed, not sure what to expect from his mother, “I will always love you,” 

Alec exhaled and nodded, trying to keep the tears from following from his eyes. His mother opened her arms and enveloped him in a warm hug, one of the few hugs she had given him since he had moved out. Usually Alec avoided them, but he melted into this one. When she let go Alec looked around the room at the rest of his family. 

“Do I want to know about dad?” he asked. 

“Um, no,” Izzy said, “another time,”

“Right now I just want to hear about your boyfriend,” Maryse said, taking her son’s hand and leading him to the couch. Alec nodded and followed his mother. He was still on the verge of a panic attack, and he still needed to be home with Magnus, but he could manage just a little longer with his mother’s support. 

***

_Six_

“I can’t do this,” Alec said, turning around and walking away from the school building. It was his last day. Alec had told them he was leaving the day before he proposed to Magnus. The two of them had been on Ellen last week, and now Alec didn’t know if he’d be able to handle his last day. 

“Yes you can, darling,” Magnus took Alec’s hand in his, “I’ll be there with you the whole time,”

Alec nodded. The last day of school was always a schoolwide party. It wasn’t uncommon for class parents or teacher’s partners to come help with the parties, and Magnus had wanted to be there. Alec had given his coworkers stern talk earlier and the week: Magnus Bane was not coming to their school, but instead, Alec’s fiance, Magnus would be joining them. 

Magnus gave his hand a squeeze before the two walked into the building. It was still relatively empty given the early hour of the morning, but class parents and teachers were bustling around setting up for their respective class parties. 

“Alec!” 

Alec turned around and saw Lorenzo walking towards him with Underhill not far behind. He took a breath in, not quite knowing to to expect. Underhill was with him though, so he knew it wouldn’t be that bad. 

“I just wanted to tell you that there’s going to be an assembly at nine,” Lorenzo said. 

“Oh, okay,” Alec said, “what’s the occasion?”

“I just want to address everyone before the end of the year,” Lorenzo said then turned to Magnus, “and you must be Alec’s fiance,”

“Yes, I’m Magnus,” Magnus said, shaking Lorenzo’s hand. 

“Lorenzo Rey,” Lorenzo smiled and shook his hand, “and Underhill I’ve heard you already met,”

“Yes I have,” Magnus said, nodding and acknowledging Underhill. 

“I’ll see you at nine then, Alec,” Lorenzo said before turning and walking away with Underhill. Alec didn’t miss Lorenzo’s hand resting low on Underhill’s back, and it made him smile. He took Magnus’ hand and gave him a quick tour of the school before circling back to his classroom, where the classroom parents had already set up their party. They greeted Magnus amiable, not swooning over him, which Alec couldn’t be happier about. He had emailed them earlier in the week and told them that if they swooned, he would ask them to leave.

When his students came in at fifteen minutes to nine, they all happily greeted Magnus, excited to meet the other Mr. Lightwood. They had easily corrected them, telling them they were both going to be Mr. Lightwood-Bane, which is what they ended up calling Magnus from there on out. Alec smiled at the thought. 

Magnus smiled in the corner as he watched Alec begin to corral the kids. He felt a twinge of guilt in the back of his mind as he felt he was taking this away from Alec. His fiance had assured him multiple times that he was happy to leave to fully be with him, but when he saw how good Alec was and how happy it made him, he couldn’t help but feel that guilt. 

Then they were moving down to the multi-purpose room. The kids had their carpet squares in hand and Alec was leading the line. When they arrived, he watched them all line their squares up in the correct section and sit. Alec sighed and went over and leaned against the wall next to Magnus, keeping an eye on his kids.

“Welcome,” Lorenzo’s voice boomed across the room, causing everyone around them to quiet down, “happy last day of school,”

The students surrounding them cheered and many of the teachers did as well, all ready for their summers to begin. Alec looked over at Magnus, he was staring up at him. Alec couldn’t help but tune Lorenzo out and just stare at his fiance. He couldn’t stop thinking about how in love he is with the man, and how he was ready to begin their lives together. 

“Now, as many of you know, our own Mr. Lightwood is getting married and will be leaving us after this year,” Lorenzo said, looking in Alec’s direction, “and we have a little goodbye gift for him,” 

“What?” Alec stood up straight and looked at Underhill. The man only winked at him before moving towards the center of the room. 

“Alexander?” Magnus asked. 

“I don’t know,” Alec replied. Underhill went up to the edge of the stage where Lorenzo handed him a microphone. Underhill took a few steps forward and began speaking. 

“For those of you who don’t know, Mr. Lightwood has been teaching for nine years,” Underhill said, “I’ve only been teaching for four, and Alec has been by my side the entire time. He’s more than just a coworker, he’s a friend, and he’s had a huge impact on my life, and I know he’s had a huge impact on the lives of each and every student who’s had the pleasure of being in his class, and I felt that we needed to do something nice for him to send him off,” 

Underhill gestured with his hands and about half the students stood in their places. Alec looked around and noticed that every single student who stood had been in his class. Underhill went over to the piano in the corner of the room. He sat and began playing. 

Then his students started singing. 

Not just anything, they were singing a goodbye song about him. 

Underhill had written him a song and taught all his current and former students. 

He quickly turned and buried his head in Magnus’ shoulder. The tears quickly welled in his eyes and he willed them away. Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close, the guilt creeping up again. Alec turned back and put a hand over his mouth. His eyes were still sprite with tears, but he needed to watch. When he turned, Lorenzo was next to, gesturing for him to come to the front of the room. Alec quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand at the three moved to the front of the room. 

When the song finished, the rest of the room began clapping, which his current class of kindergarteners ran up to him and all wrapped their arms around him best they could. Alec let go of Magnus’ hands in order to hug them back, but Magnus kept a hand on his shoulder. Alec looked over at Underhill, who was smiling, his applause joining the group. He let a few tears fall. He was going to miss this. A lot. 

Then he looked over his shoulder at Magnus. He gave Alec a weak smile before reaching a hand forward and wiping his tears away. Alec gave him a soft smile.

“I love you,” Magnus said softly. 

“I love you too,”

He knew he made the right choice.

He had found his soulmate. 

He smiled at Magnus then turned back to his kids.

He was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is currently the last work that I had a fully fleshed out 6 ideas for. I have a few ideas that I only have 4 or fewer prompts for. So just a heads up it might be a little longer until the next one. Additionally, if there's something you want me to write, submit it in the comments below and I will definitely think about it! 
> 
> Also, please check out the other works in this series and my other story Steal My Heart


End file.
